


Adventure of Hiroyuki

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Adventures of a curious feline [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: The Adventure of Hiroyuki, told in a felines perspective, is a bunch of short stories of Hiroyuki's influence on the many characters of Splatoon. As they say- a butterfly can flap its wings, and a hurricane could happen halfway across of the world.(OC insert, AU is bound to happen)





	1. Curiosity gave birth to a cat

“Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back” -??? 

A simple adventure of a feline in the world of Splatoon who isn’t Judd. Hiroyuki experiences the Festival known as Life, and meets interesting faces. But in the end, does the past really belong in the future? 

A/N; Chapters will be kept short and simple in the feline point of view, which will happen more than the perspective of other characters. This was just inspired by a little “What if Agent 3 came across a cat when she/he was younger, adopted it, and was more curious about the world thanks to the cat's adventures?” aka “Agent 3 owns a cat since she was young, cat goes on adventures with Agent 3, sometimes chaos and hilarity ensues.” This is mostly told by Hiroyuki's perspective.

>>

 

I remember not when I was born, however I remember the cold hands that carried me into a small hard container. I had not even uttered a word from my newborn mouth before I was frozen over. 

I, do, however, remember when it was opened, tiny curious hands touching my frozen fur, and as I breathed, I let out a simple word summarized as “Who?”. I knew not, at that time, that it would be a lead to my future friend, known to some as “Agent 3”, however in my simple cat mind, I knew that I would be in good hands. 

The hands had taken me to a warm place. I simply called it Warmth. The hands spoke loudly and yet gently, as if not wanting to wake my already awoken body. More warmth surrounded me, rubbing into my soft and small furred body gentle. 

I smelt the air with my tiny wet nose, the smell of warm milk reached it. The hands placed me down onto something solid, and proceeded to prod something at my mouth. I opened, and I suckled on what I presumed would be well... a bottle. Soothing warmth, and my belly full, I am lulled to sleep. 

A few nights past, and I name a few objects of interest. One being the Hands, I can barely hear the name “Samuel”, and so the Hands were named such. The Voice who named him such was called “Rin”, and such was the voice named. 

Of course, I wasn’t the only youngling in what they called a “House”. They had a young child who smelled of iron and wetness. They called it “Mittsu”. This Mittsu is always around me, prodding with slimy yet soft skin, but never trying to harm. I do not mewl in pain or agitation, I somehow knew it was curiosity. 

Another week passes, and I am able to hear better, along with moving, however I stumble about. Luckily, my new friend Mittsu is there to guide me, even though they fumble about just like myself. I am named by the Samuel and Rin “Hiroyuki”, apparently meaning “Great Journey”. I know not the reason of my name however, so I let it be. 

My curiosity grows by the day, and not even by a month, my eyes and ears had opened. My legs still wobble, but I am able to see much more clearly. I am also able to put names to faces, along with hearing new information about where I am. 

I, and these “Inklings”, live in a part of the globe called “Calamari County”, the land the whole country is on being called “Earth”. I learn that a “Inkling” is what these two-legged walkers are called, and they have what they call “Tentacles” on their head. The older Inklings that care for me and Mittsu, Samuel and Rin, are a Blue and Green pair of Inklings, with Samuel being blue, and Rin being green. Mittsu, however, seemed to be a combination of these colors and was a teal two “Squidling”. I am still confused, I must learn more. 

Months turn into years, and finally I am a year old. It seems the Inklings had noticed my curiosity, and were helping to guide into knowledge. I learned how to put names to faces, things, and other such's. I treasured the Warmth, now known as Home, but also my dearest friend Mittsu. 

I have noticed Samuel and Rin mentioning “Moving” to a place called “Inkpolis” so that we can live in a smaller place called an “Apartment” but also be near the “Fresher” area. As much as I dislike this idea of “Moving”, it seems best. I have smelled what the Inklings called “Stress” on them, and I have glanced outside those windows. The dark, run down streets seemed terrifying to me, but never the less, my curiosity shall grow. 

We do end up moving a few years later, however at a loss of the Inkling named Samuel. He ran off one day, and never came back. The age of my friend, Mittsu being of Eleven years of age, myself being at least three years. By the time we left, news of the winners of a Youth-Singing Contest was going about. 

I should tell you about my friend, Mittsu. They are a young teal inkling child unable to control their form enough to form the pale skin like the elders of their kind. They have pinkish-red eyes, a rarity as most inklings have the same eye color as their tentacles apparently. They usually wear enough clothing to cover their chest and under region, something I don’t need. 

But I can admit, I do wish to wear such “Fresh” clothing. 

However, I am just a grey tabby cat with black markings with dark blue eyes. Mittsu was kind enough to accessorize me with a green handkerchief and a blue collar that has my name on it, and how to contact them in case I get lost. 

I wonder what kind of curiosity can be found in this new land?


	2. Interlude 1: Mittsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths change, the future is in shambles, four beings meet and thus change the possible future.
> 
> Or, in which the young not-Agent 3 meets young Callie and Marie before they participate in the Youth Singing Contest. 
> 
> I wonder what will happen when they meet once more, three years into the future?

“Young and inexperienced, full of adventure and life, the past and the future is open to you now, but do not dare to look back, my friend.” - Sunken Scroll #?? 

A/N Decided to do a short interlude with Young!A3 aka Mittsu. If it was translated correctly, Mittsu should mean Three in Japanese. That is to say the name of Four will be the same but translated into another language, you get? Anyways, Mittsu’s interlude will not be long honestly. 

>>

 

Mittsu remembered when they were the youngest of the family, it was wonderful as well. When they were born with a slight mess up in their vocal cords, it could be fixed whenever they wanted it to be, but honestly, they felt as if it was better being silent. Mother and Father wouldn’t have to deal with them speaking so much about everything like they see other kids their age doing. 

Mittsu remembered when Father came back with a small furred being in his grasp, the small grey and black striped thing was wet, as if it was dunked in water. He spoke how he found it in the ruins behind their house. They wondered what the ruins look like, seeing how the place had been there for nearly twelve thousand years. 

Mother had given over a dry towel to Father, and ran off to warm some manatee milk for he thing. Father then proceeded to tell them all about the beast. The beast was what the humans called a “Kitten”, which was a baby “Cat”, like the famous Judd in Inkpolis. Mittsu wondered if Judd looked like Kitten when he was young twelve thousand years ago. 

Mittsu was young, they knew that, but the Kitten was even younger. Mittsu decided to be the better inkling and help the little thing about when it was able to stumble about with closed eyes and barely opened ears. 

Mittsu was the one who named the Kitten. Hiroyuki, a great name to the curious kitten who had journeyed from great distances of time to reach them. They wondered if the feline will ever ask about the time before they were placed into the cold canister their father called a “Time Machine”. 

Mittsu learned more about their four-legged friend. When the both of them were old enough, Mother and Father let them go outside. The outside was dreadfully gray, the grass was a bright green but the homes were a dull gray, as if nobody had the thought of painting the town with color. Their own home was the same dull gray, utterly boring in their opinion. 

Mittsu and Hiroyuki decided to just let their feet guide them, and they took them to a nearby park. Mittsu could see the various other colors of their fellow inklings, ranging from bright yellows to a bright red. The park was always much more colorful when inklings from all around gathered here, they believed. 

They managed to spot a certain pair of inklings, Mittsu guessed they were of the age of being able to control their form seeing how they had pale skin and actual hands and feet, unlike themselves. Their tentacle colors, however, Mittsu found interesting. They looked down to the cat, who looked at the inklings in curiosity. 

Mittsu didn’t enjoy that look at all. 

Hiroyuki, the cat, mewled as they ran wonkily over to the two, and Mittsu was forced to follow. They could’ve gone elsewhere and left the feline to their own adventure, but Mittsu felt that would be like betraying a friend, and she admitted her curiousity was also growing at the sight of two kimono wearing girls with tentacles of white and black. 

The two looked at the inkling and the feline running over to them, Mittsu wondered if they thought it weird that a tiny feline and a young inkling were running at them. The two didn’t move, so they didn’t think much of that though. 

Hiroyuki, deciding they liked the two, decided to try and paw at the black-tentacled inkling. 

Said inkling simply squatted and answered with gentle scratches along the feline's ears and back, earning loud vibrating purrs. Mittsu looked at the white one, and tilted her head, as if asking a question. 

The white tentacle one spoke up, and Mittsu distractingly remembered to note them as “female”. Mittsu wasn’t sure on their own gender, but they liked the soft sound coming from the white one's mouth. 

“The names Marie. The one petting the cat is Callie, she’s my cousin. So whats your name?” the white inkling female, now known as “Marie”, asked. 

Mittsu simply made a face, as if trying to think how to answer it. With voice or with motion, they pondered. They simply decided to use their voice, a soft one that was neither feminine nor masculine. 

“Mittsu. Cat Hiroyuki. Bad voice box.” they decided, trying to explain that they weren’t able to talk much due to said problem in their body. 

Marie simply nodded, as if understanding. The black inkling looked up with a grin and what seemed like stars in her eyes- but Mittsu looked again and it was simply the weird angle of the golden eyes. They were pretty, they noted. 

“I really like your cat! Its name is Hiroyuki yeah? I’ll call it Hiro for short! It’s a cute kitty!” Callie coo’d, picking up the small feline into her arms as gently as she could despite not knowing how to pick one up. 

Hiroyuki simply looked to Mittsu, and Mittsu simply shrugged back. They weren’t used to answering other kids of their species. Hiroyuki seemed to glare at them. Did they not like being picked up by Callie? 

Marie glanced between the two, well, the feline and the teal inkling who seemingly understood the cats' motion. “I’m guessing you two didn’t come here to chat... more like in curiosity. Don’t you think one day that’ll get you into trouble?” she asked softly, but did reach out to pet said curious kitten. 

Mittsu shrugged once more, keeping their pale red eyes trained on the kitten. If Hiroyuki truly wanted out, they would force themselves out. Mittsu would know, as Hiroyuki hated being held by Father. 

Speaking of Father, Mittsu looked up. The clouds were graying. Bad news. Mittsu looked back at the two and pointed at the sky, then the exit. Callie and Marie both looked up, winced, and look back at Mittsu with a nod, as if agreeing on something. 

Callie simply shoved Hiroyuki into Mittsu’s arms, who made a funky grunt sound, before grabbing Marie’s hand. She waved at Mittsu and Hiroyuki as they ran off, shouting something amongst “Goodbye” and “Hope we see you again!” and in Mittsu’s honesty, she silently hoped to meet the two once more. 

Mittsu looked down at the feline in their arms, they looked back with what looked like a raised eyebrow. Both blinked, as if in agreement. Inklings were strange. 

Time to head home... 

I hope Mother and Father aren’t arguing when I get back...


	3. Interlude 2: Callie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts of a young inkling girl about the Curious Duo.
> 
> or
> 
> Callie gains a crush on Mittsu, Marie is unable to resist the begging, and how Hiroyuki also questions the name

“They say curiosity kills the cat, but yet you come back. Do you still remember me?” -Mem Cake #?? 

A/N Two chapters a row? Heck yes! This comes from Callies POV, and well. It hints to some stuff. Also, a note: What Interludes would you like to see in the future? Would you like to see one-shots? Do you like Hiroyuki? Ask a question as well, and review. Chapters will be coming out every day (if I remember to) so I’ll try my best to work hard! Also sorry if this is short :( 

>>

 

Callie was very very happy. 

Then again when was she never not happy? 

Callie looked down with an excited grin at the poster in her hands. The First ever Youth Singing Contest? It sounded exciting to Callie’s brain. Better yet, she could do it with her cousin! Even better yet, they could sing the County’s anthem...! 

Callie looked up and darted off, poster in hand. With a grin, she found Marie who was sitting on a pillow outside on Gramps deck. Callie jumped at Marie in glee, yelling out a joyful “Marie! ~” and causing the younger inkling to yelp in surprise, book flying at she managed to grab the flying inkling and somehow manage not to tip over. 

Marie groaned, glancing at the book on the floor, then to Callie who had the guts to continue smiling at the dark look on Maries face. Callie simply didn’t care as she shoved the flyer into her cousin’s face. 

Marie grunted, grabbing the flying from Callies hands and moved it away from her face, and glanced at it. Callie couldn’t tell what she was thinking, but the widening of the eyes seemed to resemble something of excitement and shock, then turned to her with a questioning look. 

“Well... I was hoping we could participate in it! Get our voices known! Y’know what Gramps always tells us...” Callie started, trying to convince poorly to her cousin that they should do the contest. 

Callie stared with her puppy-eyes of adorableness, causing her younger cousin to sigh and drag a palm onto her face. “Fine” Marie spoke out, unable to resist the puppy-eyes of adorableness despite the poor reasoning for doing such a thing. 

Callie grinned, and leaped off of Marie’s lap, grabbing her hands and tugging. “Thank you! Now let's go to the park and hang out! It looks so nice right now and I think I heard on the TV that it’s supposed to rain in a bit. Oooh... what if we meet somebody new!” Callie pondered, dragging her younger cousin who simply allowed such a thing to happen. 

Callie grinned as they approached the park. It was dull; however, the insides were always a lot better thanks to visiting Inklings. Heck, one of the elders in the town was known for planting all kinds of flowers and placing colorful rocks around, however they had died a while ago so the other elders and some adults take care of them in their stead. 

Callie and Marie proceed to play on the various sets with the other inklings. It was lots of fun for Callie because she got to be with her friends. 

Marie was just being herself. 

The two moved away from the crowd to catch a breather, having had a lot of fun with the other younger to same age inklings. Marie was about to speak up when they heard a mew and the soft shuffling of grass. 

Callie turns to look at the direction, and spots an adorable kitten stampeding towards her with an even cuter inkling! The inkling was probably three years younger than her, however the way the pale red eyes contrasted the slippery teal skin of the still uncontrolled shifting inkling was simply delicious to her eyes in terms of coloration. The inkling wore a simple white shirt with black pants, however noticed that the inkling didn’t wear shoes. 

She looks back to the kitten, and was almost forced to coo in delight as she noticed a tiny handkerchief tied around its neck along with a blue collar with a shiny identification notice. The kitten reached up as if to climb her so she carefully tried to pick it up correctly. 

Ignoring her cousin and the stranger, she began to pet. The kitten was soft! She heard the mention of Hiroyuki from the stranger who Marie asked the name for who was revealed to be an inkling named Mittsu. 

She couldn’t help to let out a soft giggle at that. Who names their child Three? The cat shifted an ear as if it heard her, so she simply kissed the kittens head. So soft... 

However, it was broken by Mittsu taking note of the sky. Ah... rain. Her mortal enemy. Well, anyone's mortal enemy really if they were an Inkling or... eugh... Octolings. 

Thinking quickly, she shoved the poor kitten who she decided to nickname Hiro into the inklings arm, grab Marie suddenly, and run off. She only thought once to wave goodbye and say that she hopes they meet again. 

She seriously hoped they would. She never got to talk with the adorable Teal inkling. 

Thinking about her made her blush, but she shook it away. 

After all, it was time to think of the future! She knows Marie and herself would win the contest! And then in the future Mittsu and herself would meet again! 

Yeah! 

Oh my goodness that Inkling was simply adorable! I hope I get to meet her again!


End file.
